


Богач

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [10]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Они дали друг другу время.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 7





	Богач

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 10. Богач

Супермен связан, но он может вырваться. Огромный крюк крепится к потолку, а с него свисают длинные армированные путы, заканчиваясь на запястьях Супермена, обвивая кисти металлическими спрутами. Он обнажен, но не смущён; он во власти, но не подвластен. У него с Брюсом уговор. Два часа и ни секундой дольше. Всё их противостояние — сплошная игра на публику, лицедеи рыдают и хлопают в ладоши, Готэм-сити сотрясается от драки двух титанов.  
Супермен таким родился, Брюс Уэйн всего достиг сам. От этого осознания дико и неправильно, ему хочется унизить как-то Брюса, но он только выплёвывает звонким звуком в пещере возле бэтмобиля:  
— Богач.  
Получается обвиняюще, но жалко. Брюс стоит перед ним на коленях, старательно заглатывает крупный член. Он голый, смотрит на Супермена непонимающе, отрываясь от своего занятия. Вот теперь по-настоящему стыдно. Супермен рассматривает шрамы на голой спине и груди, темный взгляд и торчащий возбуждённый член Брюса.  
— Что ты сказал? — непонимающе выдыхает Брюс, жарко на напряжённую головку перед своим ртом, смотрит пристально и словно прямо в душу.  
— Быстрее! Хочешь обладать мощью, не тяни. Скоро освобожусь, — угрожающе рычит Супермен, упуская изначальное обвинение, и Брюс понимающе хмыкает:  
— Сдержи слово.  
— Хочу поменяться с тобой, — говорит он, но не спешит расправляться с тросами, туго натягивает металлическую верёвку и задушено охает, когда Брюс возвращается к прерванному занятию. Он сосет непристойно громко, выпускает ствол из блестящих от слюны губ, чтобы опять заглотить его, глубоко, вибрируя глоткой на вздрагивающем внутри члене. Он ласкает яйца крепкой ладонью, оттягивает нежную кожу, но это не больно. Супермену правильно и приятно, он поджимает пальцы на ногах, подаётся бедрами в горячий рот и рычит на выдохе:  
— Стой.  
— Почти?  
— На грани.  
Брюс понимает, толкается скользкими пальцами в анус, не трогая вздыбленный член, но он не поднимается с колен, дышит загнанно и обжигающе. Супермену щекотно от всколыхнутого воздуха по яйцам и облизанному стволу, а в заднице неожиданно идеально правильно, основательно.  
— Если я зайду слишком далеко? — спрашивает Брюс задумчиво, не отрывая взгляд от багрового налитого члена и проникая внутрь двумя пальцами, постепенно ввинчивая третий. — Засуну в тебя кулак?  
— Ты же знаешь, что не станешь так делать. К чему угрозы? — Заживёт как на собаке, но Супермен не признается, ему и сейчас много трёх пальцев. Отверстие неприлично растянуто на костяшках, Брюс прокручивает пальцы, проверяя грани дозволенного, усмехается и широко лижет языком напряженную головку. Супермен возбуждён, несмотря ни на что.  
Брюс молчит, обходит распятого Супермена по кругу и занимает позицию сзади.  
— Я всегда останусь для тебя богачом, которому всё просто так на голову свалилось. Смерть родителей, несметный капитал и моя выдержка. Я работал, долго и упорно, сильный инопланетный мальчик, — зло выплёвывает Брюс в изгиб между шеей и плечом, прикусывает намёком кожу и вламывается в растянутое и смазанное отверстие. Супермен — скала, он врос ногами в пол и не движется, ждёт продолжения откровений под мерные злые толчки. Член болтается между ног, пружинит от резких толчков, и Супермен зажмуривается, не в силах сдержать растекающееся тепло внизу живота.  
Брюс больше не болтает, он гладит растопыренными ладонями подтянувшийся живот, грудь и щипает соски, но не касается члена. Он дразнит поглаживаниями по внутренней стороне бедра и возле мошонки, насколько может дотянуться. Всё заканчивается через пять минут. Супермен чувствует пульсирующий замерший ствол внутри, подрагивающее тело сзади и распластанные пальцы на животе. Хочется спросить: «А как же я?», — но Брюс выскальзывает из растянутой дырки и движется прочь от него.  
— Прошёл час, — вслед ему говорит Супермен, но Брюс уже в лифте. Он совсем расслаблен, обнажен и бесстрастен.  
— Я знаю.  
Створки лифта закрываются, а Супермен сдёргивает одним рывком надоевшие путы и в два рывка кулаком доводит себя до разрядки. Он наблюдает за падающими тяжёлыми каплями на бетонный пол, пока его тело предательски вибрирует откатом. Через минуту он уже движется к выходу на поверхность, не желая вылетать из гаража, используя свою суперспособность. Больше с Брюсом они не болтают по пустякам. Они дали друг другу время.


End file.
